


My Best Friend Is a Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Ghosts, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), graveyards, idk - Freeform, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor, and whatever fear you've had about the paranormal, you've gotten over it. Nowadays you hardly believe in it at all.<br/>That is, until you meet Aradia Megido, a girl from the 1800's who roams the local cemetery. And if you're thinking time travel, then you've got it wrong.<br/>Yeah, Aradia's a ghost. </p><p>A ghost who's about to become the best friend you've ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend Is a Ghost

“P-Psii?” You call, tears brimming your eyes and slipping down your puffy cheeks. Your name is Sollux Captor, it was Halloween night, and you were lost in the city graveyard.

 

You had been with your friends, trading candy, before they all had to go with their parents. As for yourself, you had waited patiently for your father to arrive and pick you up, but you were ambushed and raided by some older kids while doing so. There was a chase for your candy, but before long, you found yourself to be lost among the old tombs and graves. 

 

Your eight-year-old mind could see nothing familiar, not the big tree you had sat by, not the gate of the entrance, nothing. And, naturally, you were very scared.

 

Wandering to find the entrance had really done you no good so far, but it was the only thing you could think of as you called out for Psii in case he was nearby. But, for the last few minutes, all you could see was fog and graves.

 

Tucking your arms into the holes of your bee costume, you sit down by a worn gravestone and try to keep warm. It did little to help, and you sat there, shivering and wondering if you were going to be stuck here for the rest of your life.

 

However, a sudden humming came from your left, and you look up hopefully.

 

“Hello?” You call meekly, “Is anyone there?”

 

The humming ceased, and so did your hopes for salvation. But just as a fresh wave of tears began to drip down your cheeks, you noticed a faint, silver light in the fog - in the shape of a person.

 

“Hello?” You call again, jumping to your feet, “Can you help me?”

 

When you received no response, you start to run towards the person. Psii had always said not to go near strangers, but you were scared and cold and lost, you just wanted help. 

 

By the time you reached the person, you were quite out of breath, hunching over to catch it. But when you looked up, you couldn’t find it in yourself to look away.

 

The person was a lady; with long, bushy hair and a thin, hollow face that didn’t fit her otherwise plump, hourglass figure. Her hair was long and bushy, pushed away to reveal blank, almond-shaped eyes. The dress she wore was weird, with a turtle-neck collar and a weird bustly-thingy in the back of her long skirt.

 

Her whole body was wispy and the color of silver… almost see-through. 

 

She gazed blankly at you for a moment, before her eyes widened and she almost became… alive.

 

“Sollux…?” She whispered, turning fully towards you. You stare at her, you never told her your name, did you?

 

You respond anyway, “H-Hi, could you take me back to the gate? I’m lost.”

 

The lady’s face seemed to drop, but she gave a small smile anyway, “But of course. Here, lend me your hand.”

 

She offered you her pale, white one, and you push your arm out of your costume to take it.

 

A soft giggle escaped her lips, began to lead you back to the entrance.

 

The walk was silent for a while, but you didn’t like it, and looked for something to say.

 

“You’re really pretty,” you blurt out, cheeks heating immediately when you realized what you had just said.

 

She smiled anyway, and gave another sweet giggle, “Why thank you very much. You’re rather kind.”

 

You nod, otherwise too embarrassed to say anything else. Before too long, the both of you found the gate, and Psii was waiting anxiously outside the shut gate, glancing around for you while telling Mituna on the phone to stay at home. He seemed to have not seen you yet.

 

Tears flooded your eyes again, but this time of relief, and you begin to run towards the gate to your father.

 

But before you could do that, you suddenly turn and look at the silver lady.

 

“What’s your name?” You call. She smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. It seemed… sad.

 

“Aradia Megido,” she responded nonetheless. You dismiss the weird smile as you wave goodbye.

 

“Thanks for helping me! Bye!” You call before running off to your father, who was extremely relieved to see you safe and sound. A few minutes later, Psii was getting you into the back seat of the car and starting the engine to go home after the long night. 

  
But, just as the cemetery began to pull  out of sight, you could see the silver lady - Aradia - gazing at the car, and waving goodbye to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors!


End file.
